


Camp Camp story collection//You request!!//

by Shaggydogo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Request MAX//VID SHIPPERS STAY AWAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaggydogo/pseuds/Shaggydogo
Summary: Have an idea for a story, but don’t have the motivation to write it? Just plop a comment on the first chapter and I’ll take your into consideration!





	1. Request Inbox

Hello! It is I, an odd person with to much time in their hands! If you would like me to make something of your happen in a story, just comment below! But there are some rules I want to get out now.

1.No NSFW shit, like, under any circumstance unless it is ONLY REFERENCED 

2\. NO MAXVID OR ANY TYPE OF PEDOPHELIC SHIPS

3\. I can do 1-3 different chapters if your story, but only up to three.

4\. I can do AUs but if you want an AU that I am uncomfortable with, or just can’t do for the sake of characters being in Character, I won’t do it.


	2. The one I never had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****If you are sensitive to dead beat dads turn around pretend you never found this chapter!!********
> 
> This chapter follows from the day after “Jasper dies at the end” were lil Davey realizes that maybe camp isn’t so bad after all. And also he realizes how he thinks of Mr. Campbell too so ye.  
Also, also, NOT DAVEY x CAMPBELL U NASTYYYY

I chew on my ‘breakfast’ happily, my gaze settling on the amazing founder of this wonderful place. A warm feeling bubbles up in my chest whenever I think of it. It wasn’t love, I knew that. It was something I’ve never felt before to anyone. It was a similar to the feeling I get with mom, but.....different in way I can’t explain. I realize I’m staring and look away, checks flushing in embarrassment of doing something so rude. I shake my head of these thought and prepare myself for the wonderful day of camp we’ll be having!!  
(Even if it was one if the last, he wouldnt let that bother him)

A couple days have past and we were waiting for our parents to show up. I eyes watered as I thought of going home. Not that my home life was bad or anything, I just felt so sad when the thought of leaving this place behind came up. An hour passes and soon there are only me and a few others left. I have no more tears to shed so I try and focus on cleaning myself up, then I try and find out what the previously mentioned feeling was. I sit on the ground, up against the wood fence connected to the gate. The counselors left a while ago, something about Mr. Campbell not wanting to ‘pay them for extra hours’ or whatever. Soon my moms car pulls up on the trail and she gets out, heading towards Mr. Campbell to shake his hand. He smiles and puts his hand out, and when the two made contact it all clicked. I had never had a dad, which explains why the feeling was so foreign. 

I looked up to Mr. Campbell, not only as a leader, but as a father figure too. 

I stand up and run to my mom, hugging her around the waist. She seems surprised at my change of attitude from before and after this great place. We share some quick cheek pecks, and I hop into the navy blue car. I hug my knees, comfortable in the back seat as my mother gets into the front.

“How was it?”  
She asked, looking at me through the mirror as we drive down the trail.

“Fantastic!…”  
I answer, dosing off into the sweet land of slumber...


End file.
